


Don't Leave Me Alone

by crystalmoon789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoon789/pseuds/crystalmoon789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has died and left behind his mate to grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally an image request from my best friend Christine but I decided to wrote a small drabble to go with the image. The image is based off of a Supernatural RP we do.
> 
> Hope you guy like it! And no it is in Ero's POV. If you want more on them please let me know! I love writing and playing Eros. I also love their relationship. It has been a while since I have done a lot of writing and this is helping me get back into the grove of it. So ... again, enjoy!

His chest was tighten at the news … he didn't want to believe what Kali was telling him, but he could feel it all the same. He was dead … his lover, his partner, his … angel was gone. The Apocalypse was happening and he knew that one or another Gabriel was going to be involved. Whether it was by fate or his own choosing, Eros would never know and that will haunt him. Gabriel never warned him this could happen, just mentioned that he was going to help these brothers that he had been peering in on form time to time. It all seemed normal and he thought little of it.

The sting hit his eyes, he blinked at the feeling but the tears still came down and would not stop. No matter how hard he tried the pain would not end … this stabbing in his heart and it was consuming him. The thought of never holding him, kissing him, be surrounded by his smell or laughter … it just killed him. His hands came up to his mouth in hopes it would give him a small comfort but it just made it worse. Why did he do this? He never even got to say goodbye and they had promised to always say goodbye. Now here he was, alone in the world again, left with nothing the memory of him and his belongings.

 

 


End file.
